The present invention relates to a straight-traveling/turning determination device that determines whether a vehicle is traveling straight or turning.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 62-53256 describes a technique to carry out the canceling of a turn signal of a motorcycle. This technique determines whether the motorcycle is traveling straight or cornering based on the recognition that a difference in the rotary rate between the front and rear wheels varies between when the vehicle is traveling straight and when it is cornering. Specifically, it is determined that the vehicle is traveling straight when the difference in the rotary rate is small, and it is determined that the vehicle is cornering when the difference in the rotary rate is large.